


Blind Love

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crispy Smut, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Douchifer, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, I got feels in my smut, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Dan gets to live out his fantasy involving the blindfold.So much Crispy love, I may have gone overboard.





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for stepping to beta when my brain isn't sure if I've just gone crazy.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and Kudos. I swear, you people are like drugs to me, I can't stop.

“Are you sure about this, my little Satanist?”

“Yes, can you please stop asking? And no, I can’t see a thing.”

“I’ll go slow. Stop me if you start to feel anything even fear-adjacent.”

“Yes, Dark Lord, I know.” Something about the tilt of his head suggested that he might be rolling his eyes, but it was impossible to tell through the blindfold.

Lucifer let his eyes begin to glow, and then flame. Chloe looked at him and smiled softly. Something about that fire always spread a warm feeling in her belly, and sometimes a bit lower too. She tugged at his shirt sleeve, inching closer. The idea was that tonight would start with an experiment, figuring out if and how it might work before they went further. No-one wanted Dan to end up hiding naked in the bathroom again.

“Is anything happening yet?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer replied. “Don’t you feel it?”

“Nothing so far. And _please_ don’t ask me if I’m sure.”

“Righto. Time for my Devil face then.” He shifted.

“Any time you’re ready,” Dan said.

“Already done, love.” He touched Dan’s fingers, very gently, fully expecting him to pull away.

He didn’t. Instead, he took Lucifer’s hand and cradled it gently, caressing it with his thumb. “You’re extra warm,” he said, smiling. Lucifer took in a quivering breath, his heart thumping so hard he was surprised no one else could hear it. He honestly hadn’t expected this to work. At all. But Dan was fine, stroking him like a kitten, feeling the rough skin, the hard ridges of charred flesh, and _smiling_.

He looked at Chloe, his red eyes glistening with tears and wonder, and he was very glad for the blindfold, so Dan wouldn’t see him this vulnerable. Suddenly he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. He wondered if he would be the one hiding in the bathroom this time.

Dan pulled Lucifer’s hand close to his belly. “I’m just going to peek. Just at your hand.”

He was about to say no, but it happened too fast. Dan lifted the edge of the blindfold and peered down. “Fuck-shit-no!” he swore, and quickly pulled it back into place, breathing hard. Lucifer tried to pull his hand away, but Dan held it tightly, forcing his breath to slow. “Sorry. Won’t be doing that again, don’t worry.”

“Are you okay, Dan?” Chloe asked.

“Yes. Just stupid body... reflex action… thing.” He inhaled and exhaled again. “Phew. Where was I?” His fingers traced up Lucifer’s arm and rested for a moment on his shoulder. As he reached towards the Devil’s face, Lucifer pulled back.

“Decker…” he whispered.

She recognised his safe word, and intercepted before Dan touched him. He held up his arms, confused. “What’s happening?” 

“Lucifer?”

“I just… I need a moment.” He walked off to the bar, poured himself a large drink, downed it, and poured another. He stared at his red hand on the glass. Why was he putting himself through this? Why not just change back, have some amazing three-way sex and snuggle up like always?

Because the first time Chloe touched him like this, kissed him like this, it felt so very intimate. He wanted to have that with Daniel too. Being naked was as easy as being dressed for him, there was no shame in it, nothing worth hiding. But like this, even still with his shirt on, he felt exposed. This was the face he used to scare people, to hurt those who deserved it, to make them fear the monster that he was. Sharing it with the people he loved was... difficult. Chloe looked at that monster and saw nothing but a wounded angel; he could wear this face, be himself with her and forget what it meant. But Dan knew what he really was, he’d felt the horror and the pain of it. Yet there he was, sitting blindfolded, willing to risk putting himself through all that again, and for what?

_Dark Lord, are you okay?_

Dark Lord, yes. Strange how that pet name seemed to stick. When did the Lightbringer become the Prince of Darkness? Probably around the time they crowned him King of Hell. “I’m… no.” he heard footsteps, and looked up to see Chloe guiding Dan down the steps and towards him. He realised he wasn’t the only one here who was vulnerable.

Chloe retreated quietly to a nearby stool, and Dan stood in front of him, holding out his hands. “What’s wrong?” he asked, when Lucifer didn’t take them.

“Why are we doing this?” 

“Why not?”

He inhaled slowly. “Oh, so many reasons. Because I’m terrifying; I don’t want to hurt you; I have an eternity’s worth of _issues_ that make this uncomfortable and there are other much more pleasant things we could be doing. So why this, why now?”

“Because I want you to know that I love all of you.”

“You can’t possibly!” Lucifer tried not to rage, but his voice started to rise nonetheless. “You can’t even look at me.”

“Maybe not, but I can touch you. Please, Lucifer, let me touch you.” His tone was so soft, so caring. 

“This is not the kind of thing that gets fixed overnight. Doctor Linda’s been trying for years. The things that I’ve seen, the things that I’ve _done_... Even our lovely Detective can only make me believe I’m worth loving some of the time.”

“It doesn’t matter whether you’re _worth_ loving or not, I still love you.”

It was such a brainlessly heartfelt thing to say. So very Daniel. How could he refuse?

Dan’s hands grew warmer as Lucifer’s hovered over them, and then a single fingertip traced lines of heat over his palm. “Hhhmmm…” Desire bloomed in his chest, but he resisted the urge to grab at him. He pretended he was bound as well as blindfolded; he would not move until he had been given permission.

Lucifer took a breath to speak, but then stopped. 

Curiosity and nerves struggled for dominance in Dan’s chest. Curiosity won. “What is it?” he asked.

“I was about to ask you something, but then I realised with your eyes covered, it wasn’t going to work.”

“You could just ask me and trust me to tell the truth anyway.”

“I could, but you don’t even know what you want half the time. Which is why it’s so fun to tease it out of you.”

“Right now, I think what I want is less important than what you want.”

“So you want to be my servant again?”

“I suppose, in a way. When I imagined how tonight would go…” he hesitated, turning his head to the side. “Chlo, are you okay with this?”

“Yes love. I’m here as back-up, whatever support you guys need to do this. Even if that means you need me to go be somewhere else.”

“Not now, but thank you.” He spoke to Lucifer again. “When I imagined being with you, like this, I thought about submitting to you, letting you wield all that power over me. But that’s not what you need, is it?”

“I’ve had plenty of souls bowing down to this face. What I really want…” He sighed. He just wanted Dan to hold him, but he couldn’t say it like that. “Shall we sit for a while?”

“Sure, just help me so I don’t bump into anything.”

Lucifer took his arm carefully and guided him to the sofa, turning him and instructing him to sit. Dan did as he said, trusting completely, not letting go as Lucifer sat beside him. He held Dan’s wrist and lifted his hand, placing it near his face, but not touching. It radiated heat.

“I want to,” Dan said simply.

Lucifer brought his fingers closer, letting them brush the skin. There was a smooth area at the top of his cheekbone, but then Dan felt ridges, furrows and dips. He raised his other hand near, and heard a murmured assent. He touched gently, exploring with thumbs and fingertips, first across his cheeks, then down to his jaw and the deep cleft in his chin. There was a distinct lack of stubble. He traced the line of his brow, and then back over the ravaged scalp where the flesh felt almost as if it had been torn open.

“I ought to tell you that my heart is beating really fast right now,” Dan said, “because technically it comes under the category of fear-adjacent. But I’m not scared. I do want to kiss you though.”

He heard Lucifer’s quick breaths, and felt his head move in a nod. Dan moved his thumbs down to find Lucifer’s lips, caressing them softly. They were surprisingly unblemished. He leaned in, feeling hot breath on his face. Slowly, lightly, he let their lips touch. He worked his hands around the back of Lucifer’s head, holding him closer, and kissed him again, more firmly. His mouth opened in response, his tongue inching forward for a taste. Not forked, but still with a serpentine quality in the way that it moved. It slipped over Dan’s lips and under his tongue. His hands swept down Lucifer’s neck, finding his collar and following by feel until he reached the buttons of his shirt. He managed to fumble the first one open and was working on the second when Lucifer pulled away again, breathless.

_My Lord?_

“It’s all right, just… slow. I need slow.” He kissed Dan’s confused face gently. “I know, me not leaping at the chance of sex, what is the world coming to?”

Dan laughed at the tease, his fingers sliding gently over a well defined ridge in his chest. “Slow or fast, or not at all, it’s your choice. Whatever you desire.” He thought for a moment. “How about I just spread out here, and you can lay back on me with my arms all around you?”

“I’d like that very much. But…”

“What?”

There was a moment of quiet, and then a clatter as Lucifer dropped his cufflinks on the glass table. “Take off your shoes. And your shirt, I want to feel your skin on me. If that’s not too distracting.”

“Slow but shirtless. I can do that. You do yours and I’ll do mine, if we start undressing each other, I will get other ideas.” He had chosen a button up shirt for himself too, knowing he was going to be blindfolded. There was a chance that in pulling off a T-shirt he might accidentally see something he wasn’t meant to see. 

Chloe watched them bare their skin. Dan shuffled up to the long end of the sofa and put up his feet, Lucifer spent a moment looking the most awkward she’d ever seen him, trying to decide where to put himself. She suppressed a giggle. He finally settled himself next to Dan, resting head and shoulders on his naked chest, looking out. They were gorgeous together. Dan’s strong arms curled protectively around his monstrous frame, fingers soothing and wandering. Lucifer needed no physical protection, he was far stronger than any human, but his heart was thoroughly battered. Dan’s face rested against the Devil’s head, she knew he would be breathing in the fiery scent that was so familiar to her. For a moment she worried it might make him afraid again, but he gave no indication that he felt anything but love. 

A few months ago she would never have imagined things could be like this. Watching her lover in the embrace of her ex-husband and finding such pleasure in it would have been inconceivable. And yet, here she was. There was no reason to be jealous. It didn't take anything away from her, but Lucifer needed all the love he could get. She considered asking to join them, but she’d had plenty of moments like this, and it was right that Dan got his share. Besides, they made quite the picture. She stood up. “I’m going to give you boys a bit of time. I’ll just be downstairs if you need me.” Her gaze lingered on them as she moved towards the elevator.

“Thank you,” Dan called after her as the door closed. “Is this good?” he whispered against Lucifer’s scalp. 

Lucifer sighed, contented. “Yes, very good.”

Dan continued stroking him quietly for a while, and then wiggled down onto his back so that he made a better pillow. Also in the hope that Lucifer wouldn’t notice the hard length growing in his jeans. He could ignore it for now.

Lucifer turned and snuggled in more closely. “You are a strange one, Daniel.”

“Clearly,” Dan smiled, “I’m blindfolded and curled up with the Devil. And it’s wonderful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” His fingers curled over Dan’s muscles, a subtle arousal starting to creep over him in spite of the strange flood of emotions. “When I fell in love with Chloe, it took me a ridiculously long time to work out what was happening. I’d never been in love before. And now here I am, falling in love all over again. With you, of all people.”

“Not what you expected, huh?”

“No, not at all. It was supposed to be some fun with my friend, but then you had to go and make it all intimate. You see something in me that not many people do. Or at least, if they do, they try their very best to get away from it.”

“Are you still worried that I’m going to run away? Change my mind about you?”

“Of course,” he said, as If it were completely obvious. “It’s only natural.”

“Why?”

“Because of what I am. Even Dad couldn’t love me properly.”

“You think you’re unlovable? What about Chloe?”

“She seems to fall outside the laws of nature in many ways. She chose me, but I don’t think she really sees me like you do.”

“Ironically.”

He scoffed quietly. “Indeed. There’s so much darkness in me. She’s never looked beyond the surface of it. I can’t let her.”

“She might surprise you. I don’t think she’d walk away from you, no matter what she saw.”

“She wouldn’t. But it would hurt her. Taint her. I rather like the way she looks at me, and I don’t want anything to tarnish that.”

“She makes you feel like the very best version of yourself, right?”

“Yes, which in my case is a very big thing. She does it to you too, then?”

“Always has. That’s why I felt so bad about letting her down. Disappointing her. And why I never intend to do it again.”

“Good to know. Because if you hurt her, I will have to punish you again. And it won’t be as pleasant as last time.” His voice had a hard edge to it that hinted at the very things he kept hidden.

Dan sighed deeply. “I know, Dark Lord. And that’s as it should be. But I don’t intend to leave you either.”

“Even if that’s your intention, there are all manner of things that could get in the way. Dad’s manipulations, my celestial brethren, demons, immortals, my own bloody paranoia and self-sabotage.”

“It’s that last one that causes me the most concern. No more sudden, secret trips to Vegas, okay? If you’re worried about something, you talk to us first.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” He inhaled slowly, as If deciding if his next thought came under that category. “Are you afraid of me, Daniel?”

He didn’t answer straight away. “You are pretty frightening. I’ve seen your strength and your fury, and I feel a lot safer knowing that I’ve got you to look out for me. If you ever turned that fury on me… but then, I don’t think you ever would. Not unless I did something really major to piss you off. Like hurting Chloe.” He kissed Lucifer’s head again. “I don’t fear you. I’m in awe of you.”

Lucifer turned his head to look up at him, wishing he could look in his eyes, but not ready to turn back yet. “I don’t understand.”

Dan searched for the right words. “You’re ...celestial, immortal. You’re not a part of this world, you’re like something out of a fantasy, but you’re real. You’ve experienced things that my tiny little brain can’t even begin to comprehend. But you’ve chosen to be here, with us, with me. It’s just too enormous to think about. So I spend most of my time just focussing on what I can see, like I’m tuning part of you out… as if I’m pretending that you’re human so I can relate to you without my brain exploding. And then, when it’s just us, and there’s nothing else to distract me, I try to imagine you as you really are. And it’s beautiful.”

“How can you call me beautiful when I make you run away in terror?”

“I’m not running, now, am I?”

“No,” he conceded. He reached up to touch Dan’s face, running a thumb over his jawline, and then up a little to graze his lips. He kissed at it, softly, and Lucifer pressed down, forcing his mouth open and sliding his thumb inside. Dan sucked, with a memory of the taste of pudding and that first kiss washing over him again. But the flavour in his mouth now was like smoke and the metallic sharpness of blood. “Do you like the taste of the Devil?” Lucifer asked.

Dan licked at his thumb and then pulled it from his mouth. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Start playing games. I’m here for you, because I want to be with you. You don’t have to put on a performance.”

“But I like performing.”

“And you do it so well,” Dan smiled. “But there’s no point dropping one mask to replace it with another. If this is your true face, show me the true Lucifer.”

“Both faces are true. It’s all me. Shagging, punishing, music, solving crimes.”

“Making rash and impulsive decisions,” he teased. 

“That too.”

“But you usually get away with it.”

“Except for that one time when I didn’t and got kicked out of Heaven.”

There was a pause, as the enormity of that statement skirted the edge of his understanding. “If you could go back, would you do anything differently?”

“I’ve thought about that a lot over the eons. But in spite of everything, the answer is always no. My rebellion was inevitable, really.”

“Fierce and obstinate, with an strong sense of what’s right. That’s you all over.”

“Exactly. But the price was so high.”

“Did it hurt?”

“When I fell from Heaven? Cheesy chat up lines aside, yes, it hurt. More than any punishment Maze or I could devise. But the physical pain was nothing compared to…” his voice trailed off. Dan stroked at his face. There were no tears, they had all been spent a long time ago. “Compared to what I lost,” he finished, eventually.

“You mean, Heaven?”

“I mean my family. Their love, their acceptance, their very presence. I took it all for granted, until it was gone, and I was alone.”

“I wish I could live forever, just so you never had to be alone again.”

Lucifer shuffled around, pressing his whole length against Dan’s. “Me too.” He looked up, seeing a kind of pain in the lines of Dan’s mouth. “But I have you now, and that’s enough. I love you, Daniel.”

Dan’s arms curled over his back, and he pulled the Devil on top on him, holding him tightly, breathing in his scent. “I like hearing you say those words.” 

“I love you, Daniel,” he whispered again, his breath rushing over Dan’s ear.

He felt the weight of him on his body and thighs, the heat of his chest against bare skin, and he couldn’t ignore his arousal any longer. His hips tilted slightly, pushing his erection against hot flesh. His hands wandered all over Lucifer's body, exploring the strange new feelings of his broken flesh, touching him with tenderness and willing him to know how much he was loved. Lucifer’s lips brushed at the corner of Dan’s jaw, and then over his neck, nipping with teeth that felt somehow sharper than usual. Dan bucked again, more forcefully, and felt Lucifer smile.

“Would you like to get naked now, my love? Feel the rest of me?”

Dan groaned his affirmative, hands sliding firmly down Lucifer’s back and under his waistband, moving to grip his thighs through the smooth fabric as he pulled back and sat up. There was a rattle as he removed his belt and then the quiet crunch of the zip. Lucifer took his hand and guided it to his cock. His throat rumbled in a purr. It was the first time Dan had ever known him not to be fully ready, and the thrill of it growing in his grasp was electric. As the shaft grew firmer he noticed the difference- even here, the skin was twisted and gnarled. He wanted to express his sympathy for that suffering, but he knew Lucifer would never accept it. So he decided he'd just have to settle for giving him as much pleasure as humanly possible. 

He caressed teasingly, following the raised lines of the veins and swept his thumb over the head. Lucifer shivered and his rumble grew deeper as he bent forward to kiss his chest. Dan lost his grip but it didn't seem to matter, Lucifer curled his hips around to press against him through his jeans and slowly moved his mouth lower. His lips brushed over nipples and tanned skin as his hands worked open the buttons of his fly, fingers slipped under the denim and tugged it out the way. Dan sprung free with a sigh, and Lucifer nibbled at his hip bones and across into neatly trimmed hair. The jeans ended up on the floor in one movement that took his socks too, while the Devil's tongue inched toward his throbbing need. When it touched, it felt like fire. The heat almost scorched him, just on the edge between pain and pleasure. He cried out briefly, swearing, and Lucifer pulled back. “Too much?”

“Fuck, no. Just your mouth is really hot.”

He grinned. “I think that goes without saying. But you better get used to it, otherwise how will you cope when you're up my bum?” And with that promise, he resumed licking all along the length and circled his tongue over the head. Dan moaned, deciding that it was more pleasure than pain, and relaxed as Lucifer took him into his mouth and sucked him deeply. He went to grab at his hair and found only skin, so he ran his fingers over it tenderly instead.

The Devil was good at multitasking. He'd already lost the rest of his clothes, and he quietly picked up the lube and began working it into his own ass. It helped that Chloe had gone downstairs too. By the sounds Daniel was making, he was more than ready, so Lucifer straddled his hips once more.

Dan felt him move into position and reached for him. His hands travelled up his thighs, over his hips. The feel of his wounded flesh conjured a picture of him in his mind, naked and crimson. He carried on touching, up his long body and into his shoulders, pulling him down for another deep kiss. “I love you,” he whispered. “Whatever else happens, I love you, and I'll never run from you again.” 

“I believe you,” Lucifer replied and kissed him passionately. Then he sat up, reached behind, and guided Dan inside.

It was hot and tight and wet. Dan tried desperately to think of something else, but the mental image of the Devil riding him was too strong. So he focussed on it, forced himself to remember why he was doing this. For Lucifer. So that he would know love and pleasure, and acceptance of all that he was. It was enough to quell the urgency, and he began to rock gently. He wished he could see Lucifer’s face right now, but he’d made his promise and he wasn’t going to risk breaking it already. Instead, he concentrated on what his fingers told him, and listened carefully to every breath that Lucifer drew. The fast inhalation when he pressed suddenly upwards; the slow exhalation as he pulled on his hips, going deeper. The sensuous moan as he found a particularly deep crease at the top of his left thigh, and ran his longest finger all the way along it. “Good?” he queried.

Lucifer hummed agreement. “The scars are… sensitive.”

Dan moved his hands, searching for another. He found one, a vertical furrow over his right hip, and caressed it softly. The Devil let out an “Ahhh!” that could have been an angelic song. Dan determined that before they went to sleep, he was going to have to kiss him all over, but for now he let his fingertips work the magic. He couldn’t quite reach his face without lifting his shoulders off the sofa. He heard a lusty groan as hid did so, and Lucifer’s hands squeezed at his tightened abs. Dan smiled and flexed his chest too, and was rewarded with sounds of appreciation and strong, groping fingers.

He found more sensitive scars on Lucifer’s neck and stroked them. It made him arch his back and Dan grabbed behind his head to stop him from leaning too far away from his touch. It worked- he bent forward just enough so that Dan could lie back down before his abs starting burning too much. He kept one hand on his neck, and swept the other back down to his hip for leverage as he sought for the right angle. The loud gasp let him know when he’d found it, and he thrust more powerfully. Lucifer’s moans were getting higher, his mouth wide and hungry. He grabbed Dan’s wrists and began to suck his fingers, riding him hard. And then his lips parted again, and his head tilted back. His cries grew expectant, gasping his lover’s name. His thighs tightened around Dan’s body and then he clenched on his cock and shuddered with a shout of “Daniel!”

Dan waited for the splash onto his belly, but it didn’t appear. He slowed, concerned, wishing he could see what was going on. “Lucifer?”

He was breathing hard, and he touched Dan’s face tenderly. “Don’t stop,” he gasped. Dan placed his feet flat on the sofa cushion, bending his knees and bracing himself to keep up a steady rhythm, firm but not violent, until the Devil’s voice filled the room with the sounds of his ecstacy once more. He bowed his head, squeezing Dan's biceps, his body tensing and then rolling in blissful release. 

Even though Dan couldn’t see, he felt the tremors, felt the way his weight shifted. He was pretty sure he’d have bruises on his arms too, not that it mattered. The pain was delicious, and gave him something else to distract him and keep him going, because in spite of all the sexy noises, his abs remained dry. So he spat in his hand and rubbed it all over the Devil’s cock, making him moan even more, his own urgency growing as he stroked. His hips jerked faster, grunting with every thrust, his hand faster still. Lucifer grabbed at the side of the sofa, digging his fingers into it, bucking wildly. It drove Dan almost to the edge. He bit his lip and held on, losing his rhythm, aware only of the intense sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. Then all at once he felt a pulsing quiver along Lucifer's rigid length, felt him arch backwards, and heard him growl, long and visceral. Hot rain shot upwards through his fingers and fell down, scalding his chest. It was beautifully painful. Dan finally let himself go, his climax tearing through him after being held back for so long. He cried out, praying with all his heart to the fallen angel, wanting him to know nothing but love and pleasure.

When the final spasms had settled, Lucifer collapsed straight forward onto Dan, completely boneless, breathing heavily into his neck. Dan draped his arms over his long, slender back, not quite sure how to formulate words, but not particularly bothered by that fact. He contented himself with a few happy sounds which definitely could not be classed as giggles. Lucifer still wasn’t moving, still seemed to be trying to catch his breath. At last he managed a word. “Three?”

“Three?”

“Three times.” His voice was muffled. “I can’t believe you made me come three times.”

“Three times? How? I mean, you didn’t...”

“Squirt all over you? No. Takes practise. I’ll teach you.” He raised his head. “Plus, I got to share yours. That was new. No one’s ever prayed to me while coming up my arse before.”

Dan reeled a little. “Really? You surprise me. I thought you’d tried everything.”

“So did I. Which is why it was such a lovely treat.” He picked his shirt up off the floor and started to wipe Dan clean. “Bloody Hell, you’ve got blisters, why didn’t you say something?”

“I have? Huh. Didn’t notice. It felt good at the time.”

“Don’t move, I’ll get you some ice.” 

Dan felt him get up and then there was a small series of thuds. “Did you just fall over?”

“Apparently my legs are working yet,” he smirked. “That doesn’t normally happen unless there’s an orgy. I’ll be up in a minute.” He took a few deep breaths and tried again, more carefully. There were footsteps and clattering and then a cold cloth full of cubes was pressed against his chest.

“Is it safe to look yet?”

“Sorry, no. You’re doing such a good job, I think I might stay like this all night. I like the way you touch me, it feels different.”

“You feel different. More open.”

“Well, I’m certainly open after being buggered so thoroughly,” he said, with all his usual mischief back in his voice.

Dan pinched him roughly. Lucifer sighed. “Look, if you really want to torture me, we can call the Detective back, but I should warn you, you’re way too much of a sub to get very far with it, and she’ll most likely take over anyway.”

Dan laughed. “If she’s the detective, what am I?”

“My Darling Douche?” he teased, planting a small kiss on his cheek. “My Little Satanist?” He kissed his nose. “Dippy Daniel? Pudding Buddy? Willing Slave?” Each suggestion was punctuated with another kiss, making Dan squirm happily. “The one man I’ve encountered who has the ability to make me utterly lose control?”

“Really? Not sure if I can believe that.”

“It's the truth. I’ve come to realise that I don’t have to hide anything from you.” His voice took on a mocking, melodramatic tone. “You see my darkness.”

“I do. But darkness can be beautiful too.”

“Says the man in the blindfold.”

“Yes.” His hands moved over Lucifer’s rough skin. “Without darkness, we’d never see the stars.”

Lucifer’s laugh burst out and rang across the room.

“What’s so funny?” Dan asked.

He tried to answer, but couldn’t stop shaking with mirth. It was infectious, and Dan began to laugh too, though he had no idea what it was about. Lucifer wiped at one eye. “They’re my stars, Detective Douche!” he gasped.

“What?”

The Devil finally caught his breath. “Lucifer means Lightbringer. I made the stars.”

Dan went silent. His mouth dropped open.

“Honestly, have you not been paying attention? I’m fairly sure it’s come up before.”

“I… You made the stars?”

“Yes, darling.”

Dan sat up. “I need to see.”

“All right.” Lucifer took his hands and carefully led him out to the balcony. “Not that you can see much of them in this city.” He placed Dan’s hands on the glass barrier and stood behind him. “Whatever you do, just don’t turn around,” he whispered, and pulled the blindfold down to let it hang around his neck.

Dan looked up, scanning the sky. Lucifer was right, there was so much light pollution he could barely see anything, but at least it was a clear night. A light breeze cooled his bare skin. Then he saw a glimmer, slightly off to the side. At first he thought it was just a plane, but it stayed still. He pointed, “There! Is that one?”

He felt Lucifer’s heat against his back, hot breath teased at his ear. “Yes, I do believe that’s Orion’s left foot. No sign of his belt, but I think I can just about make out his shoulder.”

Dan leaned back a little, resting against his lover, overcome with awe. “I wish I could see more.” 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, and gently rubbed his face against his hair. “Well there’s one star that’s difficult to miss, but you’ll have to wait until morning.”

Dan thought a moment. “The sun, too?”

“Glad to see you caught in eventually. Yes, it’s a star like all the rest. Just closer.” 

“Our lives must seem so short to you. You’ll turn around one day and I’ll be all old and wrinkly. Will you still love me then?”

“I honestly have no idea how this works. I hope so, though.”

“We used to go camping. Drive for hours into the middle of nowhere. Whenever I looked up and saw all those tiny sparkles in the sky, it felt like the universe was so huge, nothing else mattered. It was a good feeling. I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“Indeed. Maybe we can all go camping again, I can tell you about each one.”

Dan sighed. “No, not all of us. Just you and me, maybe Chloe. But not Trixie. I want to do things to you under the stars.” The thought jogged something in his memory. “You did tell me before. But I was kinda distracted by all the sex, I didn’t think about it too much.”

Lucifer’s hands moved. “We’re under the stars now. Just about.” He kissed Dan’s neck, making him groan softly.

“Yes, we are. And I think I owe you some show of gratitude. Although I’m not sure either of us is ready for round two.” 

Lucifer pressed up against the small of his back, proving him wrong. “But you mustn’t turn around. You mustn’t look until I say.”

“Yes, Dark Lord.” He fell easily back into his submissive role, Lucifer was naturally masterful. It wasn’t a game either, but an act of trust, an expression of love. 

“Eyes fixed on Orion.”

“Yes.”

Lucifer’s bare foot touched the inside of his legs, nudging them apart. His left arm circled his chest, holding him close, and his right hand crept slowly over his hip, across his belly and towards his groin. Hot flesh warmed his back, hot breath caressed his neck. “I’m going to make love to you, right here, with the city spread out beneath us. Everyone going about their lives, oblivious to the two of us and what we’re doing right above them.” His fingers danced lightly down, barely touching the skin and then hovering above it. Dan felt an unexpected surge, and twitched upwards. “That’s a promising start.”

Dan exhaled steadily. “I wish I could kiss you.”

“Close your eyes,” Lucifer whispered. His hand traced back up and brushed Dan's lips. Dan hummed in pleasure drew his lips across his fingers, kissing them thoroughly. His tongue darted out to taste them, smoke and iron, his mouth watering. Lucifer teased him, not letting him have more than the fingertips until he moaned softly, “Please…” He relented then, and Dan sucked hungrily. When they were well soaked he withdrew and lowered his hand, bringing it between Dan’s buttocks. There was no rushing, just gentle pressure circling his ass. 

“You can look again now. Up at the stars, or out to city. But nowhere that you feel my touch. If you were to run away at this height, it might end badly.”

“I told you, I'm not running away,” Dan replied, staring out at the lights of the towers around them. “I'm yours forever.”

“Forever is a very long time.”

“For as long as you'll have me, then.” He sighed. “Oh, that feels good.”

Lucifer kissed at his neck. “Good. Because I could do this all night.” His fingers kept sweeping, lightly at first but with a gradually increasing pressure. Eventually one of his fingers pushed its way inside. Dan was so relaxed he was sure that if the Devil buggered him there and then it would have nothing but wonderful, but he didn't. He just caressed him inwardly, enjoying each sensation, every breath and every sound his lover made.

There was no indication how long they stood there. A few lights went out in the windows around them. Dan felt so delicious, so treasured. He started to swell slightly, in spite of his recent spending, and Lucifer hummed his approval. He flexed his fingers, reaching deeper, testing.

“Please, Dark Lord, I want you. I _need_ you.”

“As you wish,” he replied softly, and bent his knees to slip inside.

The heat of his slick shaft filled him, and Dan fought to keep his eyes on the star. He wanted so much to lean back into his lover, to gaze at the strong arms that circled him. But he couldn't. So he stared instead at a twinkling light, too old and far away to comprehend, and tried to understand that it was made by an eternal being who loved him.

Lucifer barely moved. The tiniest shift of his hips was all there was, and his elegant hands stroking everywhere, and his deep, slow breaths. Right now, all he wanted was to be close to Daniel, his one true worshipper, to be loved for both his darkness and his light. He whispered into the shell of his ear, words of seduction and the secrets of his heart. Dan listened, and cherished them, his replies full of awe and adoration. It was the kind of conversation that most new couples would have had curled up in bed, looking lovingly into one another’s eyes. Instead, they were locked together, with this incredible view, and the face of the Devil.

“Lucifer,” Dan gasped a long time later, “I know it’s hard for you to accept, but I love you. I wish I could find some way to prove it to you that you would understand.”

Lucifer smiled, contentedly. “I think you already have.” He clasped Dan’s hips firmly, and began to pulse into him. His movements were smooth and gentle, but they touched all the right places in the right ways. The exposed veins and ridges along his cock provided a new and strange kind of friction. He shivered with the feel of it. He felt his head begin to roll, and put the blindfold back in place so he wouldn’t have to think about it, and then grabbed at the glass barrier again to brace himself. The Devil was too good at this. He gradually took Dan back up into the heights of passion, until their bodies were slapping against each other, and their voices raised with desire. Dan wasn't aware when the pressure began to build, but now it was coiled tightly and ready to break loose. Lucifer sensed it and grasped at his hard length, drawing him to the point of climax and beyond. His legs buckled but the Devil didn't let him fall, neither did he let the orgasm stop. He drove into Dan frantically, carried over the crest by his ecstatic cries. He switched back to his human face at the last minute and spilled into him, his wings bursting out from his back.

He wrapped them both in feathers and withdrew, turning him, pulling off the blindfold and cupping his face. Dan just stared up at him, revelling in the sight of him at last, and so full of adoration he thought his heart might burst at any moment. He whispered incoherently and Lucifer scooped him up and carried him to the bed where they laid down together.

They gazed at each other a little longer, and then Dan suddenly sat up. “Shit, we need to call Chloe and let her know we're okay.”

Lucifer picked up his phone to find she'd already left a message. _It's been over an hour and as I've not heard anything yet, I'm presuming that everything's going well. In fact you're probably boning aren't you? ;) I'm going to head home and sleep. Call me when you're finished though. Love you both. X_ He checked the time. That was almost two hours ago. Had it really been that long? But she'd said to call, so he did. “Detective?” he said softly as she answered. 

Her reply was a sleepy hello.

“Sorry for waking you.”

“It's okay. Are you all good?”

“Remarkably so, yes. Although Daniel is a little worse for wear. He might have a sore arse in the morning.”

She chuckled. “It went well then. Were you…?”

“Devilish? Yes, in more ways than one. I think our boy might be developing a taste for it. Either that or he's such a sub he can't get enough of the blindfold.” 

“I take it I'm not needed then?”

“You will always be needed my love. Does that mean you'd like to come back and join us?”

“If you two need some more time…” she began, and then remembered who she was talking to. She'd made him a promise a while ago to always be honest about her desires. “Actually, yes, I would love to come and snuggle up with my guys. I think we might need to make you into a Devil sandwich.”

“That sounds perfect. See you soon.”

The “guys” took the opportunity to clean themselves up in the shower before she arrived, and then settled back into bed to wait. Dan thought he might struggle to stay awake, but he felt far too alive and there was too much to think about. He stroked Lucifer's hand, marvelling at the difference. “I thought you were planning on staying that way all night.”

“I was. You made me feel like I was loveable again. But I missed your eyes.”

“You are loveable, Lucifer. I won't even attempt to try and explain what they did to you, but no one deserves that.” His fingers combed through the Devil's hair, and he kissed him with a great tenderness.

The elevator doors opened, and Chloe rushed towards them, dropping her comfy clothes on the floor all along the way to the bedroom. “Are you really about to start again?” She asked, incredulous. 

“I'm afraid I'm all used up,” Dan replied. “But you might have more luck with Lucifer.”

“Are you hungry, Detective?” he grinned.

“I'm actually still sleepy. But I missed you.” She climbed into bed beside them and snuggled up.

“It’s good to have you back,” Dan said, reaching over Lucifer to touch her affectionately. 

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed. “I like being surrounded by the police.”

Chloe smiled up at him quietly, stroking his face. “You’re such a sweet Devil.”

“You see what she does to me?” he said to Dan. “This is why I need you, just to balance out ludicrous comments like that.”

“Yes, Dark Lord,” Dan teased, his fingers gliding over a too smooth chest. “Hey, where did my blindfold end up?”

“I think it’s still out on the balcony, why? You want to go to sleep with the scary version of me?”

“Yes. But there’s one more thing I want to do first. Wait there.” He went out to get it, still naked, and came back to sit cross legged at the foot of the bed.

“What are you thinking about?” Lucifer asked, propping himself up on both elbows.

“I want to put this back on, so you can change again. And then I thought me and Chloe could see if we could kiss every inch of you.”

He looked at Dan, and then at Chloe, who nodded enthusiastically. He swallowed. “All over?”

“Everywhere.”

“Put it on, then.” Of course Dan did exactly as he was told. Lucifer switched, turning scarlet. 

“Where shall we start?” Chloe asked. 

“I hadn't really planned that far,” Dan admitted.

“Of course not,” she sighed. “But if we want to cover every inch, we need to work systematically so we don't miss anything.”

“She's right you know. I think her sensible head does a lot to balance out your impulsive one, too.”

“You're calling _me_ impulsive?” 

“Stop teasing each other and put your lips to use. We can each take a hand and work up to his shoulder.”

“Gomez Addams style, I like it! But we need music.” He bent over to retrieve his phone and selected a suitable playlist. David Bowie’s voice filled the room. “Okay, I'm ready.”

They started with his fingertips, kissing each one in turn and then moving their lips down his fingers to his palms. Chloe started working with her usual efficiency, but as she gazed over at Dan she realised that wasn't the point. He was so careful, so very attentive. He paused every now and then to caress a particular cleft or scar, and when he did so Lucifer would close his eyes and sigh. This wasn't a game, he wanted Lucifer to experience love over all his wounds. So she slowed, taking her time over the back of his hand, and rubbed her fingers over a familiar crease on the inside of his wrist, getting the same response. 

It took a long time to get all the way up to his shoulders, and even longer to work up from his feet to the top of his thighs, bending his knees to make sure they got both sides of his legs. They stopped there, much to Lucifer's disappointment, and at Dan's suggestion moved back to his face. “I think we should save that area for last,” he pointed out.

He sat up and their mouths came together over his scalp, and they took a brief break to kiss each other properly before continuing. Lucifer told them that was no good at all, and pulled them both in for a three way kiss. It mutated as they separated to kiss the rest of his face, Chloe’s fingers following a path that they took so often, Dan's tongue tasting each line that ran down from his cheekbone. By the time they reached his neck, he was positively squirming.

They each took one side of his chest, moving steadily downward. They gave particular attention to his nipples, and several deep furrows across his ribs. Dan's eyes were secretly leaking under the fabric, finally beginning to comprehend how awful it must have been. He wanted to scream at God for being so cruel, but he put the feeling aside in favour of love for the Devil, praying his devotion.

Lucifer's arousal was evident. He was swollen hard and his hips lifted as Chloe took him in hand to kiss below his navel. When two tongues wrapped around him together, he groaned in another deep purr. Dan very gently made sure his balls weren’t missed either and then returned to his cock, making him claw at the sheets. Chloe took Dan’s hand and pressed it between her legs. Liquid pleasure dripped onto his fingers and he slipped into her core. She ground against him, gasping onto the Devil’s shaft. Dan explored a little more, enjoying her response, and then stopped sucking to make a suggestion. “I can carry on with his back if you want to… you know.”

She nodded before remembering he wouldn’t see. “Please,” she said instead, and crawled back up the bed. Her arms enveloped him and she spread her legs, pulling him over her. “Lucifer, I need you,” she told him breathlessly.

He needed her just as much, if not more. He pushed straight in and filled her deeply. Dan was on all fours above him, kissing his back, working slowly down. He curled his along the full length of his spine, lost in bliss. Chloe was round and soft beneath him, warm and wet inside. He nuzzled into her neck, their bodies touching all the way down to where she wrapped her ankles around his calves. Dan’s lips were between his shoulder blades, right where the scars of his wings used to be. He trembled, resisting the urge to unfurl again, pushing his shoulders down and biting into the pillow. He wasn’t sure how, but he succeeded, and Dan’s mouth wandered further down. Suddenly Lucifer realised where he was headed. He rocked into Chloe, focussing on her need, kissing her and touching her in her favourite ways, making sure she was getting close. Because now he knew Daniel’s intent, he was a little unsure how long he was going to last.

Dan had covered his lower back, and now caressed his ass cheeks, kissing first one and then the other, spiraling around, dipping in and out of the crease. It was teasing and tortuous and delightful. And then he finally pulled them apart and licked in between. Lucifer shuddered and bucked, not coming yet but getting nearer with every moment. Chloe’s voice was rising, and he thrust into her, exercising every last drop of self-control as he felt her tense under and around him, until she wailed and then softened once more. It seemed Dan had been waiting for that moment too, because that was when he chose to push his tongue right inside, opening him, and Lucifer lost it. His body moved completely erratically, thrusting and grinding. Dan tried to ride it out, but there was no pattern to it. He swapped his tongue for a single finger, finding the hard knot and stroking it. Chloe was still moaning in pleasure, aftershocks pulsing through her core and sending shivers over her skin. Lucifer drank it up, better than fine whisky. His belly felt hot, his ass pulsed and his cock throbbed and he had no choice but to yield. He remembered just in time to pull out so as not to hurt her, and aimed onto the bed. He came with a groan, soaking the sheets, and then fell onto her belly. Dan stroked him once more, giving him a pleasant judder before he softly pulled out his finger.

Chloe was laughing happily, Lucifer was trying to catch his breath. Dan almost took off the blindfold off before he remembered why he was wearing it. He dropped down beside them, half leaning on Lucifer, making sure he was surrounded again. “Is everyone good?”

Lucifer muttered something insensible and Chloe giggled even more.

“Both rendered speechless, that’s a good sign.” He held them for a few minutes, treasuring the closeness.

Lucifer hummed tunefully to the music. “I don't think sex has ever been as good as it is with either of you,” he said quietly. “And when you're both here it's bloody mind altering.”

Dan smiled smugly, but Chloe rolled her eyes. “We're not _that_ good.”

“Technique is one thing, but you both love me. That makes it all the difference.”

“So do you finally believe it then?” she asked. 

“After that performance how can I not?” He nuzzled into her breasts with a happy sigh. They made a wonderful pillow. “Can I stay here forever?”

“If you like.”

“Me too,” Dan concurred. 

It was the perfect moment, an organic pile of warmth and comfort. 

“I love you Daniel,” Lucifer whispered, reaching for his hand. 

“I love you too. Thank you for tonight.”

“I think I should be thanking you.”

“I just want to make you happy. Both of you. I guess I'm just really grateful that you decided to share all this with me.”

“You make us both very happy, love,” Chloe assured him.

“Indeed. You're stuck with us now.”

“Good. Because that's exactly where I want to be.”

Lucifer looked at his hand. It was still red, and that almost surprised him. He didn't feel exposed any more, or vile, or unworthy. He knew he was still a monster, but perhaps he could be a loveable monster, like Ludo or Sully. He inched up the bed to kiss his lovers and settled down to sleep, happier than he could remember being since he lit up the sky.


End file.
